fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Rimmicks
Robin Rimmicks is the prime example of someone just trying to make it through life, but keeps having life screw him over ad infinitum. He was formerly Ms. Emma Callida's secretary and is currently in search of another job to keep him afloat due to his infamous status of being completely broke. Despite his legitimate and constant effort he puts into his work, something always goes wrong, almost like he himself is a bad luck charm of some kind. This reality would most likely greatly upset Robin if he had any time to think about it in between his constant damage control. Overall, this has had a horrific effect on his self-esteem, and he constantly stumbles his words in bouts of nervousness. In a weird way, he's partially accepted what he is, even if he doesn't like it and he often ends up being the butt of each and every joke. Of course, he'd like to improve himself in skill, luck, and everything else if possible, but he also has no idea what life is about to throw at him. Powers Robin's only "power" relates to his terrible luck. He constantly has an aura around him due to his Passive, Bad Omen, that mysteriously saps away and destroys the luck of anyone within it. Mechanically, this makes it so both he and adjacent units have a -5 to all rolls they perform. Outside of that, he is kind of maybe okay at distracting people, but that's about it. Madness Ensues Part 1: Damn, A Real Tough Crowd... In Robin's debut appearance, he acted as Emma Callida's secretary during the absolutely hectic Aurora Park Princes Concert. Due to the nature of the concert, he was absolutely swamped in constant work and ill-prepared to deal with just about all of it. The party first encountered him talking with Xavier Sunderliss, Guire Maxitoll, and Gwendolyn Toldyne. Well, "talking" is a little less accurate than "anxiously yattering about all of the stuff he was failing to do". Regardless, upon the party's arrival, he immediately darted to Callida and told her about two major problems he was facing. # Somehow, a slew of Misprinted Prince Posters featuring the band being mislabeled as "The Princesses" had managed to find themselves scattered around Aurora Park. Robin had been unsuccessful in finding all of them, and asked the party to locate as many as they could in exchange for stamina upgrades. # More importantly, that there was a strange, large man on the side of the castle themed stage claiming that it was, in fact, his castle. No matter how much Robin tried, he could not convince nor force the man to leave. Callida begrudgingly took fixing these problems into her (and the rest of the party's) hands, starting with the weirdo at the stage's side. After the party dealt with him, Robin expressed his gratitude both verbally and with an offer to let the party meet The Princes themselves. They accepted. From there, the party went along with Xavier to investigate the rumored criminal on-goings at the concert, eventually encountering Yin Kiritaka and her giant robotic companion: R.O.G.E.R. During the combat against them, Emma's ability that allows her to summon one of her staff members critically failed, causing her to summon Robin. While there, he attempted to distract Yin, and failed, and then received a very threatening phone call that caused him to curl up on the ground. Once the fight was over, he was abruptly teleported back to the main stage. Once the party eventually cut the Velveteen Moles' plan short, Robin stayed with them for the concert's clean-up. Absolutely exhausted and frustrated due to the events of the day, Callida fired him due to his incompetence. Prompting him to have an emotional breakdown followed by and almost immediate emotional resurgence fueled mostly by Oswald Jurk and his mention of a brother in "Metro City" and how he would potentially accept him as an employee. Robin marched away with unusual confidence, proclaiming that he didn't need Callida regardless what his instincts might tell him. - Part 2: A Grade-A Performance...Actually, More Like Grade-F Robin very quickly realized that Metro City was decently far away, and that to get there, he'd need some money that he didn't have. Fortunately, after the events of Part 1, Adrian Octave was willing to give him a temporary job at his clothing outlet: Trendy Threads. This is where Robin appeared in Episode 0 of Part 2, working alongside Adrian and Tickette. When he first came out from the back of the store, he mentioned having a really strange dream (in reference to Banana Slamma) before remembering that he had a job to do. When Devin Parris eventually showed up, Robin was basically peer pressured into acting as one of his two models in the "Fashion-Off" between him and Adrian. Of course, through a combination of Robin standing adjacent to Devin, and Devin's own incompetence, Devin rolled a critical failure for making Robin's outfit, which was then lowered by another 5 due to Robin's Passive. This transformed Robin's suit into a gaudy pink bikini with the words "Bite Me" spread across the ass. Robin was very embarrassed and ran away to change clothes as quickly as possible. Robin technically appeared in the Part proper as well, being summoned as a "bootleg version of himself" through Gray Cromunund's Wild Magic in his Talent Show Act. Specifically, this Robin became "Robert Rimmicks", Robin's much better brother with an incredibly deep voice. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 9 Taking place around a year and a half before the events of Madness Ensues, Robin appeared alongside Callida as one of the announcers for the match. Of course, he ran a little bit late and most certainly did not practice his script beforehand. After the two of them introduced the match's gimmick Robin was repeatedly screwed over, being grabbed by Vascary through the Announcer Podium's Barrier and slowly turned to metal. This was then followed by him being dropped into [[REDACTED's]] essence, further corrupting him and further worsening his Bad Omen Passive. However, as slightly foreshadowed in the "wrestler intros" of the match, this Robin was actually one of many robotic versions of himself produced by Callida, being aptly named: "Robo-Robin". This Robo-Robin then self destructed after screaming "I HAVE NO OTHER OPTIONS". - Episode 12b Robin technically appeared in the form of many more Robo-Robins, but as ones that were critically malfunctioning. This caused them to attack the party in a tower defense like scenario. They weren't too terribly strong, but their numbers, as well as their self-destructive capabilities, made up for it. - Episode 26 Robin is one of the many characters that made an appearance in Episode 26 by technicality. The Robin that was there was a false apparition created by W after he transported that episode's party into The Shadowrealm. While there, "Robin" stuck around Ms. Callida and was just as incompetent as usual. The two of them mostly stayed to the cruise ship's side, attempting to create a raft to use to escape the killing game. Of course, they did not succeed in doing this. Once Rosé's murder occurred and the two were interrogated, Robin had a very noticeable bloodstain on his elbow, making him look to be a very likely candidate for being the murderer. When this was brought up during the Class Trial, Robin then revealed that he was actually "Genocide Robin", and that he most certainly did kill Rosé and would kill everyone else too. Callida then told everyone the truth about how Robin just cut himself accidentally while trying to make the raft, which then prompted Robin to let his own cat out of the bag about how he was just kidding! Essentially, he was a giant gag of a red herring, as it would have been way too obvious of a joke to make him the real killer. - Episode 47 For some reason, Litch decided to kidnap the real Robin and place him in his pocket dimension during the events of Episode 47. Seeing as how the real Robin had never actually been to DBA by this point in time, he had literally zero idea what was happening or who anyone was. He met the party at a hot dog stand by the starting pool area of the dimension, where he expressed his confusion before being quickly shunted out of the world and plopped who knows where back in the normal world. - Episode 62 After the events of Episode 61, Neo Bagel decided to bring things back to basics with a more classic style PvP featuring Robin as the announcer. Much like in Episode 9, Robin came to the arena late and read the script he was given verbatim, except this time it was the actual real Robin who had been hired by Bagel for this occasion. However, upon finishing his read-through of the script, a set of keywords caused the script to fold into a dunce hat which stuck itself onto Robin. This gave Bagel direct control of Robin, and was then used to summon "The Entire Circus": a giant robot constructed to be the gimmick boss of the session. Normally, the dunce hat was able to nullify Robin's Passive, however the two teams quickly caught onto this and eventually managed to steal it from him. This eternally screwed over The Entire Circus, resulting in an eventual defeat that sent Robin tumbling out of the Scrapyard Arena. Once the PvP ended, Robin expressed his worry over not being able to return to the DBA Arena proper, but soon had his worries alleviated by Tracigo Locon and his ability to cause the "scene to cut back over there". Banana Slamma Robin appeared briefly as a Wild Magic Effect in the fight against Odin Orangutan. At first, a bootleg version of Emma Callida with Robin's voice had been summoned, and then by some miracle, the real Robin was summoned on a separate Wild Magic Roll. He and Emma didn't do much other than get shocked violently by Odin and then disappearing after the combat. Trivia * Robin's iconic voice is, in fact, NOT based off of Morty from Rick and Morty. Instead, it is inspired by a combination of Needleman and Smitty's voices from Monsters Inc. Specifically, the scene regarding how they're "making Mr. Sullivan lose his focus". * It is this same inspiration that gave Robin the trait of calling everyone by an honorific + their last name. * Robin's voice was originally going to be relatively normal, but a single voice call with Dream changed the course of his character forever due to some random, off-hand jokes. * Similarly, Robin was supposed to be a simple, one-off gag character for Part 1 of M.E., but his unprecedented popularity had Patronix reassess his role in Madness Ensues and integrate him as a major recurring character. * Robin is Patronix's second favorite TTRPG character he's made, only behind Emrick Rallavar. * Robin was not intended to actually be a robot in DBA Episode 9, but after he was about to literally die, the robot decision was decided upon in order to keep DBA and M.E. canon to each other. * Patronix breaks into Robin's voice so often that it's basically second nature at this point and the voice doesn't cause strain in the slightest. Category:Characters Category:Madness Ensues Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters